A Brand New Year: A PearlShipping Short Story
by TheGoldenPokeball
Summary: What happens when Ash moves to a new school in high school? What happens when Ash meets Dawn? Will love flourish? Or will a jealous rival split up their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

**I wrote this story during freewrite in class. Upon looking at it, I decided to turn it into a FanFiction. I hope this settles everyone off until I do Ash and Dawn: Journey Through Kalos Ch3. So, enjoy! P.S. Sorry that this is so short, I wrote it in half an hour.**

* * *

It's hard to be that kid. I was him once. The kid who is brand new to the school, with nowhere to go. It can be difficult to fit in. Most have known each other for many years. Some are just total jerks about it. But sometimes, you can get lucky. My name is Ashton Ketchum. Bullies call me Ashy-Boy. But my friends call me by my nickname: Ash. I personally like it. Not very creative, but I still think it's good. It fits in well. But today, I am going to tell the story of my first year at HAT, the Hartford Academy of Teaching. I hope you like it. Or at least have it give you reading credit. So here I go.

* * *

"WAKE UP ALREADY!"

As I shot out of bed, I saw the person who ended my peaceful rest and dream. "Mom, I was waking up already..." I said, dragging on. "Oh really... then what do you call snoring? Just part of waking up?" my Mom responded. She had me there. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just lumbered to the bathroom to take a shower. Upon getting dressed, I went out and grabbed a bowl and some cereal. I also made some chocolate milk. Whenever I look at the box, I always wonder where they got the inspiration from. A buneary! Why would you use a buneary as your box art! Oh well. I finished the bowl and the milk, prompting me to make another glass. Then, mom gave me my list of chores for the morning. They involved: feeding the Furfrou, getting my bag ready, making the bed, and tidying my room. I finished them with a smile. Before leaving for school, I walked over to the back door and exited. Every day before I go, I go say hi to my pokemon. The pokemon that I keep out are: Pikachu, Tauros, and Blastoise. They like to stay out of their pokeballs. Pikachu likes to sleep in my bed, so I walk in and grab him. Upon grabbing my yellow companion, I said goodbye to my mother and was off to school. Now, on most school days, I'd go meet up with my friends. But today was different. It was the start of a new year and I was at a new school. We used to live in the region of Kanto. Over the summer, we moved to Sinnoh. I left all of my friends, including Gary, my friend from when we were ten. Now, I'm fourteen and am going into high school. That means that I have to start all over again. Also, as we are in high school, we have a whole new group of problems we have to deal with, including dating. I had a feeling that this year was going to be an all time low for me as a kid. But as one of my new friends always says, "No need to worry!"

* * *

**If you liked this, leave a review saying you want to see more. Otherwise, make sure to check out the poll on my profile. Thanks!**

**- TheGoldenPokeball**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! IM BAAAAAAAAAAACK! I have decided that this story is going to have small chapters. Reason? The fact that this story is written in my spare time at class. My teacher is letting us do a Free Write during free time, so I can only write a little bit at a time. Also, I'd like to give an update on Ash and Dawn: Journey Through Kalos: it's slow going. Reasons: 1. Im lazy... XD 2. I'm just okay at writing lemons... so I'm kind of going slowly at writing it. 3. I'm still in school, so I have NO TIME! I'm going to get out of school on June 19th, so just wait! Anyways, on to the story. ENJOY!**

* * *

As I walked up the steps to the door, I saw a statue of some person standing there. I was about twenty minutes early for the first bell and classes started at the third bell, so I just stood there, staring at the statue, wondering what I was going to do with no friends in high school. "Hey, what are you staring at?" somebody asked. "Eh?" I responded. "Yeah, you. Why are you staring at that statue. You have been looking at it for 10 minutes." The unamed man stated, "Wait... I haven't seen you around here before... are you the new kid?" I stated, "Well, I am a new kid, but what makes me so special?" He responded, "Is your name Timothy?" You see, I was in quite the predicament. My mom said that I was going to be just a normal kid at this new school. So, if i've never been here before, why am I so famous? Well, I was unaware of something that nobody was aware of when they sent me here, not even mom. However, as I soon figured out, I was actually quite special here. And it wasn't in a bad way. It was quite good indeed. So, after being in thought for a couple of seconds, I said back, "Yeah, but why is that important." The only thing I could think would make me special is my smartness. Otherwise, i'm not athletic or popular. "You're Timothy? The Timothy? Um... hold on a second," he said as he sprinted into the school. "Hmm... wonder what's up with him," I thought as I walked into the building. As I walked along the corridor, no one paid any attention to me. I had already gone to orientation, so I knew my way around the school. I found my locker and deposited my things. I'll have to come back for my binder and books. I happen to be highly unorganized, so I just stuffed everything in and walked towards the auditorium. Even though I went through orientation, everyone, even the 4th years, have to go to the schoolwide orientation. Mostly, they just go over rules and any new students. Also, they discuss any new things at the school. But, as they got to the list of important students, what happened was quite unexpected. As they went through the list, the names mostly belonging to jocks or superstars, they reached my name and stopped. First of all, I was surprised to be on this list in the first place! Little old me! Nothing too special here! But upon calling my name, the said these words that I will never forget. "Timothy Green... Wait, is this the Timothy? Seriously?! Ok... Well... Will Timothy Green come down on the stage?" I remember the principle saying this quite well. When I heard my name, I shot up faster than a bullet. The kids around me looked at me like I was a nutcase. When they saw me shoot up, they gestured for me to head on stage. But instead of listening to my brain, my boy and my fight-or-flight response took over and ran twoards the doors. Obviously, flight won the battle. I had never been so embarrassed in my whole life. I decided to hide near the assembely room to see when it would finish. As soon as everybody flooded out, I jumpe out of my hiding place and joined the crowd. But, immediately, everyone regonized me as "The Kid Who Ran Away." Let's just say, it was my first day and I already had a bad rep.

* * *

**Well, for now, that's it. Hope you enjoyed! Remember to leave a review, visit the poll on my profile, and check out "Ash and Dawn: Journey Through Kalos" I'll try to update AD:JTK by the end of the month. Thanks! :)**


End file.
